


Disturbed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco watches the world below him, as he sits on the edge.Loosely based off of Sound of Silence (By Disturbed).





	

_Hello darkness, my old friend_   
_I've come to talk with you again_

 

Draco watched the city lights below him, as he had done many times before. He watched as people hurried around the streets of New York carrying children and fumbling with umbrellas.

 

_Because a vision softly creeping_   
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 

The war, his past, it had left a mark on Draco Malfoy. A dark mark, in the literal and metaphorical. He had been left alone while his father was sent to Azkaban and his mother traveled on her own. It had been so long but it was time to stop this feeling, or lack of feeling Draco had.

  
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_   
_Still remains within the sound of silence_

 

Every night since the nightmares came Draco would slowly walk to the roof, contemplating death. It seemed better than life. After all, once you go dark there is no changing that. He had been in the Daily Prophet more than once. Even the Quibbler.

 

_In restless dreams I walked alone_   
_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 

He sat down on the edge of the roof. The people below him seemed to alive. It only made him want to die more. Just end it right there on the asphalt.

 

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_   
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 

A wind blew through ad tussled Draco's hair. It was so cold. But Draco had become immune. This was his life. In the cold.

 

_When my eyes were stabbed_   
_By the flash of a neon light_

 

A police car began to circle as they usually did. They had come to make sure he didn't jump, even though he never did. But tonight seemed different.

 

_That split the night_   
_And touched the sound of silence_

 

The sirens moved through Draco's ear but to him it seemed almost non-exist, focusing only on the ground below him.

 

_And in the naked light I saw_   
_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 

People began to stare, watching incredulously.

 

  
_People talking without speaking_   
_People hearing without listening_

 

Draco could see their mouths moving, but silence came. Too far away.

  
  
_People writing songs_   
_That voices never share_   
_And no one dared_   
_Disturb the sound of silence_

 

Draco bowed his head and closed his eyes, water coating his clothes and hair.

  
_"Fools" said I, "you do not know_   
_Silence like a cancer grows_   
_Hear my words that I might teach you_   
_Take my arms that I might reach to you"_

 

Draco stood and stretched out his arms, preparing for the fall. After all, falling is just flying with a more permanent destination.

 

  
_But my words like silent raindrops fell_   
_And echoed in the wells of silence_

 

 

 

Then he jumped, finally leaving the edge falling along with the rain beside him.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" screamed out a voice from above. Draco's eyes flashed open to see the familiar outline of a curly-haired, four-eyed wizard. Soon he was in Harry Potter's arms while they both cried. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry," whispered the blonde. "I'm so sorry."

 


End file.
